Forum:Mulitple playthroughs LI interests other things...
So, I have played ME1 3 times through now and am trying to figure out how to unlock Hardcore and insanity. It seems like the difficulty level is locked if I use an existing character. So anyway do I need to start a new char and choose hardcore and then another new char for insanity? Also, are love interests tied to paragon/renegade points or just what you say to them? If you have multiple plays what exactly transfers to ME2&ME3, on one run through I found all the survey minerals and medallions league of one crap which was boring as hell and wouldn't want to have to do it again just because I want to beat it on hardcore and insanity. Plus do I need to do every side quest again? I guess I don't quite get the the transfer. also while in the elevator I heard mention of something about searching the "Alliance Data Base for courage" and it would bring up something about an interesting war hero. I did this and I was offered an additional skill option but wasn't sure if this was just bc of the prior play thoroughs and didn't finish the creation. I guess also to unlock all the achievements you'd have to play it through like 10 times at least right? like for complete most of the game with the krogan, turian, human etc. stuff. I'm sure a lot of people have completed all the achievements and I love mass effect it's my favorite game that's been out in a while and just want some advice thoughts, thx I will tackle this one point at a time. 1) To unlock hardcore, beat the game on Veteran. To unlock insanity, beat the game on Hardcore. 2) No, Love interests are tied soley to what you say to them. Male Shepards can show an interest in Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams and Dr. Liara T'Soni while female shepards get Staff Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko or Dr. Liara T'Soni. (ME1) In Mass Effect 2, it's the same but Male Sheps get Miranda, jack, and Tali while Female sheps get Thane, Garrus and Jacob 3) Transfers to ME2 from ME1: (NOTE: All these give you an extra email unless otherwise noted) Love Interest (Liara, Kaidan, or Ashley) if applicable *Keeper Scans - if you get all 21 *Saving Dr. Michel from the Blackmailer *Conrad Verner (See here for a note related to a bug *Fist: If you spared him, you run into him at Flux; he admonishes you for harrassment, despite his status as a small time criminal *Wrex: If you killed Wrex, Urdnot Wreav is the Krogan in charge on Turchanka; otherwise, it's Urdnot Wrex *Homecoming: If you returned Nirali Bhatia's body to her husband for proper burial, he sends you a note thanking you *Khalisah Bint Sinan al-Jilani: she reappears, and references your prior interaction (if you punched her, made an fool out of yourself, promoted cooperation with alien races, or promoted human-first ideals) and there is more, but I don't want to list them all. The Galaxy-spanning item gathering missions don't transfer unfortunately. Sorry. 4) I have no idea on this one actually. 5) you can theoretically get two of the companion achievements in one playthrough. the 'Mastery' ones require you to simply use the powers whenever possible. the specialization ones (the weapons) require you to simply use those weapons whenever you can. I got one of them in a single playthrough, but then again, I really love the assault rifle. To get all 51 Achievements, yes you'll have to play multiple times (not 10 though, I don't think; the numbers add up across playthroughs, so especially with the weapon related ones it should be easy) I really hope I helped you out. any other questions feel free to leave me a message on my Talk Page --Burkenation 03:05, December 4, 2011 (UTC)